Torque wrench tongs and spinners have been employed when making up or breaking out tubular strings and, in particular, without limiting the invention: drill pipe joints, drill collars, casing and the like in oil well drilling operations. Such tubular strings are formed by threadedly connecting the tubulars in the string. In operation of a torque wrench, a spinner is utilized to initially rotate a first tubular relative to a second tubular to thread the tubulars together. The spinner rotates the first tubular relative to the second tubular rather rapidly but at a relatively low torque and the tongs serve to finally tighten the tubulars together when making up a tubular string. Conversely, when breaking out a tubular string, the tongs initially break apart the threaded connection between tubulars with the spinner subsequently unthreading the upper most tubular from the rest of the tubular string at a relatively high speed and low torque.